


Zurui yo Magnetic Today

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Come sei insistente...! Dovresti ringraziare ed approfittare dell'occasione per farti una bella dormita!» sbottò Rosa, sollevando gli occhi al cielo in atto di palese esasperazione.<br/>«Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, strega. Non penso ci siano molti uomini che si offrano di proteggerti durante il sonno» asserì Balder con una certa arroganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zurui yo Magnetic Today

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 9860 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Dannazione, non posso credere che quel verme sia riuscito a scappare! Se lo prendo lo riduco in briciole!».  
Rosa era furiosa ed il fuoco magico che aveva creato per rischiarare le tenebre della notte dardeggiava vivace in sincrono col crescere della sua ira, riflettendosi minaccioso nelle sue iridi grigie.  
Portava i capelli raccolti in una lunga treccia che partiva dalla sommità della testa e le ricadeva morbidamente su una spalla, scendendole a coprire una piccola porzione di un seno.  
«Non lo ridurrai in briciole. Non finché ci sarò io!».  
Il suo compagno di viaggio, Balder, non poté esimersi dal dire la sua. Dopotutto, lui era un Cavaliere di Lumen, non poteva certo permettere che venisse perpetrato un crimine tanto grave.  
Rosa gli scoccò un'occhiata torva.  
«Non fare il santarellino con me, paladino! Il tuo sacro ordine di cavalieri in armatura scintillante non ti ha forse incaricato di ucciderlo?! Non dovrei sopportarti, altrimenti!» sbottò infastidita.  
In effetti il Comandante dei Cavalieri di Lumen aveva dato l'incarico a Balder di togliere di mezzo uno stregone in possesso di un artefatto magico oscuro molto potente e pericoloso.  
Era stata una coincidenza il fatto che avesse incrociato quella strega sul suo cammino e ancora di più aveva reputato un caso il fatto che anche a lei fosse stato affidato il compito di cercare e togliere di mezzo lo stesso stregone.  
Nonostante l'immensa differenza di prospettive, si erano decisi ad unire le forze per il comune obiettivo e si erano diretti verso la foresta magica dove si vociferava essere situato il covo dello stregone.  
Purtroppo lo scarso lavoro di squadra e l'inesistente fiducia reciproca avevano portato al fallimento di entrambi: dopo aver trovato il loro obiettivo, lo stregone Pino, ed averlo messo alle strette, lui era riuscito a fuggire approfittando del loro ennesimo battibecco.  
Dopo quella patetica esibizione d'incompetenza, i due decisero di mettere da parte le divergenze - per quanto era loro possibile - ed unirsi nel dare la caccia a Pino; così avevano iniziato a cercare nel covo dello stregone indizi sull'artefatto oscuro di cui era in possesso e al quale erano interessati tutti e due, sperando di trovare anche informazioni su dove Pino potesse essersi andato a nascondere.  
Non trovarono molto, eccetto una missiva indirizzata ad un certo "Generale Abete" al quale riferiva di aver fatto notevoli progressi nello studio dell'artefatto e lo metteva al corrente della sua scelta di voler cambiare il nascondiglio dell'oggetto, in modo da renderlo più facile da proteggere.  
Sulla busta della lettera era stato scribacchiato in fretta e con grafia illeggibile il luogo di destinazione della lettera. L'unica cosa comprensibile di quella parola era l'iniziale, "G".  
Così Rosa e Balder avevano ripreso il viaggio insieme sperando di trovare qualche indicazione circa il fantomatico Generale Abete.  
Balder si accostò un po' di più al fuoco, iniziando a percepire il freddo della notte nonostante le spesse piastre della scintillante armatura che indossava, dono del Sommo Lumen.  
«Dobbiamo cercare di collaborare, altrimenti finirà di nuovo come oggi...» sospirò mentre accostava le mani a palmi aperti al piacevole calore del fuoco.  
Rosa spezzò il ramoscello che avevano usato a mo' di spiedo per i due uccelli arrostiti che sarebbero stati la loro cena e ne passò uno al cavaliere.  
Quest'ultimo lo afferrò borbottando un ringraziamento e mangiò con avidità. La giornata era stata talmente intensa che non riusciva a capire come fosse riuscito ad arrivare fino a quell'ora con solo la colazione nello stomaco - peraltro parecchio misera pure quella.  
Anche Rosa mangiò con un certo trasporto, osservando l'oscurità attorno a loro giusto per avere qualcosa di diverso da guardare rispetto al suo compare.  
Quest'ultimo a differenza sua era molto interessato ad esaminarla: la tunica nera che indossava le aderiva al corpo in maniera indecente, tanto da inserirsi in parte tra i suoi prosperosi seni. Non aveva nessuna scollatura - aveva addirittura il collo alto e stretto - ma il tessuto incuneato nelle sue generose forme era una tentazione più che sufficiente per qualsiasi uomo.  
Balder parve realizzare solo allora il fatto che erano un uomo e una donna accampati da soli in mezzo ad una foresta magica.  
La presa di coscienza della situazione lo mise fortemente a disagio: da quando era entrato a far parte dei Cavalieri di Lumen non aveva più avuto alcun tipo d'interazione con il gentil sesso.  
Per tutta la sua carriera di cavaliere, fino ad allora, aveva sempre ricevuto incarichi importanti che prevedevano solo situazioni in cui il contatto con le donne era ridotto al minimo indispensabile: la conversazione - raramente anche il consumo di pasti.  
Ritrovarsi improvvisamente a viaggiare con una donna e realizzare di star trascorrendo con lei praticamente tutto il suo tempo stava iniziando a metterlo un po' in crisi, soprattutto perché, nonostante Rosa fosse una strega - e per questo una persona votata al Male - era anche una donna incredibilmente avvenente.  
Il cavaliere si affrettò a trangugiare la sua parca cena, quindi si alzò in piedi di scatto e con una certa urgenza, ponendo qualche passo di distanza tra sé e la strega. Quest'ultima non si avvide di ciò ma solo del repentino cambio di posizione.  
«Che è successo? Hai visto un insetto?» lo prese in giro, terminando con calma di mangiare.  
«Siamo in una foresta magica, dovremmo fare dei turni di guardia per essere certi di non essere attaccati...» commentò Balder in fretta «Il primo lo faccio io» si offrì, da bravo cavaliere.  
In realtà aveva solo bisogno di un po' di tempo da passare da solo per mettersi nella condizione mentale giusta per resistere alle tentazioni terrene che Rosa incarnava perfettamente nonostante fosse insopportabile.  
Rosa corrugò le sopracciglia: Balder era un cavaliere il cui unico scopo nella vita era dare la caccia al Male e lei era una strega. Avrebbe potuto benissimo approfittare del suo sonno per infilzarla con la spada ed eliminare così un'altra adoratrice del demonio senza il minimo sforzo.  
Non poteva fidarsi, neanche dopo la temporanea tregua che avevano sancito.  
«Hai l'aria sciupata, piccolo principe, dovresti riposare e recuperare le forze, non credi? Farò io il primo turno di guardia, così potrò anche tenere acceso il fuoco più a lungo» obiettò alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.  
«Devi recuperare le energie, senza la tua stregoneria come avversario saresti piuttosto scarsa, per cui dormi. So fare la guardia» replicò il cavaliere, determinato a spuntarla.  
Rosa gli si piantò di fronte, puntando gli occhi dritti nei suoi.  
«Ho ancora abbastanza forze per controllare la situazione, puoi dormire sonni tranquilli» rimbeccò quest'ultima. Superò il suo interlocutore e andò a sedersi a terra poco più in là, rivolta verso l'unico lato del bivacco scoperto, dal quale era più probabile che fossero visibili ad eventuali malintenzionati.  
Probabilmente considerava chiusa la discussione con quella ferma presa di posizione ma l'albino non era del suo stesso parere: andò a sedersi accanto a lei, spalla contro spalla.  
«Come sei insistente...! Dovresti ringraziare ed approfittare dell'occasione per farti una bella dormita!» sbottò Rosa, sollevando gli occhi al cielo in atto di palese esasperazione.  
«Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, strega. Non penso ci siano molti uomini che si offrano di proteggerti durante il sonno» asserì Balder con una certa arroganza.  
«Ovviamente, io non ne ho bisogno! Sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi da sola!» rispose a tono la strega, anche se in cuor suo si sentì vacillare. Effettivamente lui era il primo che si offriva di proteggerla. Gli uomini che aveva incontrato prima di lui l'avevano tutti avvicinata per chiederle favori sessuali o tentare direttamente di ucciderla, senza alcuna esitazione.  
_«Anche lui vorrebbe ucciderti, Rosa, ricordalo!»_ si disse mentalmente per acquietare lo spirito. Anche se per il momento fingevano di essere alleati, la verità era che in ben altro contesto non avrebbe certamente esitato ad attaccarla nonostante il suo comportamento da perfetto gentiluomo.  
Balder girò il viso altrove con cipiglio stizzito, senza accennare a spostarsi di un centimetro da dove si trovava al momento; neanche Rosa era intenzionata a cedere e rimase seduta dove si trovava. Vegliarono a lungo, chiusi in un silenzio rabbioso, pronti a rimanere svegli anche tutta la notte se si fosse reso necessario per dimostrare la loro determinazione. Purtroppo però la stanchezza accumulata nella giornata era tanta e non ci volle più di un'ora prima che entrambi cadessero profondamente addormentati senza neppure accorgersene.  
   
Balder venne svegliato da un movimento leggero vicino a sé, una specie di fruscio. Lentamente emerse dai meandri del sonno, constatando di non essere più in posizione seduta bensì disteso su di un fianco sull'erba, leggermente bocconi. Si sentiva molto più leggero del normale, segno inequivocabile del fatto che aveva perso conoscenza: la sua sacra armatura poteva rimanere tale solo mentre era cosciente. Quando non lo era la sua protezione dipendeva dalla benevolenza del Sommo Lumen.  
_«Alla fine mi sono addormentato…»_ constatò tra sé con disappunto, corrugando le sopracciglia senza però aprire gli occhi. Sentiva le palpebre incredibilmente pesanti e il bisogno di riposare ancora un po'. Il giorno avanti doveva essersi stancato molto più di quanto gli fosse sembrato. Un po' era comprensibile dato che si era dovuto sorbire Rosa e la sua perversa inclinazione alla disintegrazione di qualsivoglia oggetto o creatura vivente che la contrariasse minimamente per tutta la dannatissima giornata.  
_«Finché quella strega non mi disturba posso dormire ancora…»_ rifletté compiaciuto, abbozzando un sorrisetto e sistemando leggermente la postura. Nel far ciò mosse il braccio più libero - che si trovava in un punto particolarmente morbido e comodo - e chiuse la mano a pugno. Il gesto venne tuttavia ostacolato da qualcosa di grosso e tondeggiante che si trovava sotto il suo palmo e che lo incuriosì al punto da spingerlo ad aprire gli occhi per controllare di cosa si trattasse.  
Si ritrovò a contemplare il corpo della sua compagna di viaggio da una prospettiva alquanto _originale_ per i suoi standard e soprattutto estremamente ravvicinata. Si accorse così che il morbido ingombro che aveva percepito con la mano altro non era che una tetta di Rosa.  
Sollevò lentamente la mano, l'espressione incredula e imbarazzata insieme fissa sull'audace estremità, per cui ci mise qualche istante ad accorgersi dello sguardo omicida rivolto verso di lui. Quando lo notò purtroppo era già tardi: prima che avesse modo di fare anche un solo movimento per allontanarsi o difendersi, Rosa ruotò parzialmente su un fianco e gli affibbiò una poderosa ginocchiata tra le cosce, strappandogli un gemito strozzato; dopodiché - non ancora soddisfatta - gli diede un pugno con l'estremità del braccio parzialmente incastrato sotto il corpo del cavaliere. Quest'ultimo venne colpito con inaudita violenza in piena faccia a causa della posizione raggomitolata che aveva assunto dopo l'inatteso attacco alla sua zona erogena temporaneamente sprovvista di qualsivoglia protezione. La forza dell'impatto fu tale da farlo rotolare via per un paio di metri.  
Agonizzante, si portò una delle mani al viso, coprendosi il naso dolente e macchiandosi di sangue il palmo.  
«Credevo fossi un paladino, non un pervertito!» esclamò Rosa, alzandosi in piedi con una certa eleganza e raggiungendo il suo compare, sovrastandolo e chinandosi in avanti, in modo da avere il viso esattamente sopra il suo «Forse sei meno buono di quel che vuoi farmi credere...».  
Balder aveva gli occhi inondati di lacrime a stento represse ma riuscì a vedere l'espressione di Rosa e non gli piacque affatto: sembrava una pantera che stava pregustando la sua preda, similitudine fortemente supportata dalla lingua che fece capolino tra le sue labbra carnose e rosse, passando in rassegna l'intera ampiezza del margine superiore. Nei suoi occhi notò una scintilla di desiderio che gli fece venire i brividi e al tempo stesso alimentò in lui una viva fiamma d'indignazione.  
«Non era mia intenzione palpare il tuo corpo!» protestò, accorgendosi di suonare ridicolo con quella voce leggermente stridula e nasale «Mi sono ritrovato in quella posizione al risveglio...! Non sono minimamente interessato alle tue provocanti curve, strega!» soggiunse con maggiore enfasi.  
Rosa corrugò entrambe le sopracciglia in un cipiglio che esprimeva perfettamente tutta la rabbia e l'indignazione per quella sua affermazione. Si sentiva ferita nel suo orgoglio: nessuno prima di lui aveva mai negato di essere attratto dal suo corpo. Era da sempre reputata una meraviglia della natura da tutti, lei stessa compresa. Considerava le parole di Balder come un affronto personale.  
Ciononostante, era ben lungi dal volerlo mettere al corrente di quanto a fondo era riuscito a colpirla. Non poteva assolutamente dargli quella soddisfazione.  
Raddrizzò il busto e gli diede le spalle con aria snob, rifiutandogli qualsiasi forma di aiuto.  
«Meglio così, le mie _provocanti curve_ sono ben oltre ciò che un paladino come te potrebbe mai sognare di trovare in una donna che ricambi le sue attenzioni» esclamò sollevando il mento, portandosi entrambe le mani sui fianchi ben torniti «Al massimo potresti far coppia con una suora» soggiunse con tono acido, allontanandosi in direzione del sentiero.  
«Andiamo, prima troviamo quel Generale Abete e prima potremo andarcene ognuno per la sua strada» concluse a mo' di esortazione.  
Balder si mise in piedi goffamente, spolverandosi i calzoni di cuoio e le lunghe e larghe maniche della camicia. Si aggiustò il gilet in pelle che portava al di sopra e sollevò il viso al cielo, in cerca dell'attenzione di Lumen.  
Una forte luce lo cinse, riscaldandolo e fornendogli armatura, spada e scudo. A quel punto si caricò in spalla la bisaccia, gettò rozzamente un po' di terra sui miseri resti del falò e si incamminò lungo il sentiero.  
Non aveva avuto il tempo di controllare; tuttavia pareva proprio che il colpo all'inguine non avesse causato altri danni oltre ad un atroce dolore che adesso permaneva come fitta in costante attenuazione. Lo stesso non poteva dire per il pugno sul naso: a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue che continuava a perdere e dal gonfiore, probabilmente glielo aveva rotto.  
Era da poco sorto il sole e la foresta magica stava iniziando a risvegliarsi, così come la consapevolezza nel cavaliere di quanto era appena accaduto.  
Benché l'episodio fosse terminato nella maniera peggiore, in sé non era stato poi così male. Il ricordo della soffice e soda consistenza del seno di Rosa gli dava una piacevole sensazione a livello mentale e fisico che lo metteva alquanto in agitazione.  
Era la prima volta che sperimentava una percezione simile, specialmente a livello intimo: nonostante il duro colpo ricevuto, il suo organo riproduttore pareva essersi ridestato come faceva ogni mattina ormai da molti anni, donandogli per l'ennesima volta la fastidiosa sensazione di costrizione all'interno dell'armatura.  
Solitamente quando ciò accadeva aspettava che tutto tornasse alla normalità prima di far comparire l'armatura dopo aver sperimentato una volta - per lui più che sufficiente - cosa significasse indossarla con il pene duro che premeva contro di essa, senza la minima possibilità di sistemarlo in maniera tale da avere un briciolo di sollievo. Purtroppo in quel frangente non gli era stato possibile attendere, per cui avrebbe dovuto soffrire fino a che il suo organo riproduttore non si fosse placato.  
Rosa camminava parecchio più avanti rispetto a lui, chiusa nel silenzio più assoluto, decisa ad ignorarlo completamente. Voleva che si sentisse un verme per aver rifiutato in maniera tanto eclatante il suo corpo e più ragionava su quel particolare momento e più maturava in lei l'impulso di farsi desiderare per ripicca.  
Voleva che Balder le riconoscesse la sua bellezza, come tutti gli altri, per poi negargli clamorosamente qualsiasi possibilità di possederla.  
Un sorriso le increspò le labbra al solo pensiero dell'avere ai suoi piedi quel paladino insopportabile che si struggeva di desiderio per lei per poi essere rifiutato in maniera categorica.  
Sarebbe stata la vendetta perfetta, lenta a consumarsi ma dannatamente gustosa una volta raggiunta e assaporata sino in fondo.  
Il viaggio continuò senza alcun mutamento per buona parte della giornata, fatta eccezione per una breve sosta per il pranzo - quasi più misero della cena della sera avanti - durante il quale il silenzio si perpetrò invariato.  
Fu in quel momento che la strega si rese conto delle condizioni del suo compagno di viaggio: il suo naso dal profilo aquilino era schiacciato e tumefatto ed il sangue fuoriuscito dalle narici si era incrostato nel breve tratto sopra le labbra. Su di esse e sul mento il sangue lo aveva rimosso col dorso della mano, come indicavano i segni rossi residui sul viso e il guanto di metallo sporco.  
Non era un bello spettacolo a vedersi ma Balder sembrava intenzionato a rimanere muto a riguardo e lei certamente non si sarebbe mai offerta spontaneamente di guarirlo, a meno di avere una valida scusa dietro cui nascondersi.  
In verità Balder, tra le varie capacità di cui era stato dotato al momento della sua iniziazione come membro dell'Ordine di Lumen, era stato anche reso capace di guarire non solo gli altri ma anche se stesso. Per sua disgrazia non aveva reputato utile coltivare quel talento in particolare, preferendo ad esso l'esercizio con la spada; pertanto adesso che ne aveva necessità non aveva modo di sfruttarlo. Ovviamente chiedere aiuto a Rosa era fuori discussione, per cui avrebbe aspettato che il suo naso si riaggiustasse da solo - o meglio, avrebbe atteso il momento in cui sarebbe tornato all'Ordine a missione conclusa per affidarsi alle cure di un sacerdote.  
Il cibo servì a distrarre il cavaliere dal turbine di pensieri che gli si agitava nella mente, e non soltanto mentre lo consumava: la mancanza di un vero e proprio pasto ed il bisogno di rimettersi in forze si fecero sentire chiaramente per tutto il pomeriggio, per quanto lui cercasse di fingere indifferenza.  
Rosa ovviamente - benché fosse pienamente d'accordo con le lamentele provenienti dallo stomaco dell'uomo - ne approfittò per punzecchiarlo e divertirsi un po' a sue spese, attenuando così almeno in parte la noia del viaggio.  
Solo verso metà pomeriggio raggiunsero il limitare della foresta. Dove il sottobosco si faceva più rado iniziava un dolce pendio erboso che conduceva ad una vasta pianura, all'inizio della quale si trovava una piccola cittadina protetta dalle mura fiorite caratteristiche di ogni centro abitato del regno di Fiore.  
Entrambi speravano di riuscire a trovare rifugio per la notte oltre quella magica cinta muraria.  
«Una città!» esclamò Balder in tono sollevato, ringraziando il Sommo Lumen per averli condotti fin lì.  
«Bene, speriamo che i cittadini sappiano dirci qualcosa a proposito del Generale Abete, altrimenti...».  
Rosa lasciò volutamente in sospeso la frase, sollevando un pugno serrato con aria minacciosa. Piccole saette di energia blu le solcarono la pelle, alimentate dalle sue forti emozioni negative.  
«Calma i bollenti spiriti» l'ammonì il cavaliere, accostandosi leggermente a lei ed osservandola «Non puoi entrare in città conciata così!».  
Rosa lo guardò con cipiglio irritato.  
«Che vuoi dire? Cos'hanno i miei vestiti che non va bene?!» protestò. Non era di temperamento incline a dar ascolto ai suoi rimproveri da bravo ragazzo, non dopo un viaggio lungo e sfiancante come quello che avevano appena fatto.  
«Sono troppo... appariscenti, troppo da strega» constatò l'altro.  
La donna gli scoccò un'occhiata piuttosto diffidente. Forse la fame gli aveva irrimediabilmente compromesso le poche funzioni cerebrali ancora attive.  
«Io _sono_ una strega» gli fece presente. Nel tono era palese una nota di ovvietà e scherno che Balder preferì ignorare: adesso le sue priorità erano ben altre ed andavano oltre il semplice litigare con lei e spuntarla.  
« _Lo so_ che sei una strega, e probabilmente se ne accorgeranno anche le guardie cittadine» replicò l'albino, accennando con una mano al centro abitato davanti a loro «Pensi davvero che ti lasceranno entrare come se nulla fosse?! Sono _guardie_!».  
Rosa increspò le labbra in un sorriso arrogante e lascivo.  
«Non potranno resistere al mio fascino» esclamò scuotendo lentamente la testa, lasciando che la lunga treccia le ricadesse oltre la spalla «E nel caso osassero farlo posso sempre distruggerne un paio per insegnare agli altri com'è che _non_ si tratta una signora».  
Sul viso del suo interlocutore comparve un'espressione di completa disapprovazione mista a scetticismo: dubitava fortemente che il massacro di qualche guardia fosse un utile modo per insegnare le buone maniere a qualcuno.  
«Così non ti farai di certo ben volere in città…» commentò il cavaliere con un sospiro esasperato, scuotendo la testa.  
«Allora ucciderò le guardie direttamente, senza neanche cercare di sedurle!» concluse Rosa risoluta.  
«Puoi smettere di pianificare uccisioni e ascoltarmi per un istante?!» brontolò Balder intrecciando le braccia sul petto, producendo un pesante clangore metallico.  
Stavolta fu la volta della strega di guardarlo con aria perplessa.  
«Non dirmi che _tu_ hai un piano…?!» chiese al colmo dello stupore «Io credevo non ci fosse altro che il "Sommo Lumen" a occupare il tuo cervellino!».  
Il tono usato dalla sua compagna di viaggio punse sul vivo il cavaliere, che gonfiò il petto e si raddrizzò, cercando di apparire più imponente e autoritario.  
«Non hai niente di più adatto di quella tunica?» domandò, ignorando la frecciata che gli aveva appena lanciato senza alcun pudore.  
«No, a meno che tu non desideri vedermi entrare in città nuda» replicò in tono provocante, poggiando le mani sull'addome piatto e spostandole verso i seni, sollevandoli in modo da farli sembrare ancor più grandi.  
Balder fece mezzo passo indietro ed arrossì, colpito da tanta spudorata audacia; poi si fece forza e le si accostò.  
«N-no! Non spogliarti!» la fermò, bloccandole entrambe le braccia.  
«E allora che intendi fare per farmi entrare? Chiederglielo per favore? O vuoi tirare in mezzo il tuo caro Lumen?» lo sfotté Rosa, divertita dalla luce di paura che gli aveva visto brillare negli occhi mentre le afferrava i polsi.  
Il cavaliere la lasciò prudentemente libera prima di rispondere: «Andrò in città a cercarti qualcosa da mettere al posto di quel vestito».  
«Lo faresti davvero?!» domandò Rosa.  
«Lo farò, ma tu devi rimanere qui, intesi? E senza far danni!».  
Balder non sembrava disposto a tollerare disobbedienza in quel frangente e Rosa trovava stranamente interessante quel suo lato autoritario.  
«D'accordo, però se io non posso andare così tu non puoi andare con l'armatura addosso. Quella cosa brilla di luce propria, ti guarderebbero tutti» constatò la strega.  
Balder dovette convenire con lei su tale punto: un'armatura come la sua difficilmente passava inosservata.  
Fece spallucce e chiuse gli occhi, sollevando il viso al cielo.  
Così come quella mattina la sua armatura era apparsa insieme allo scudo e alla spada in un'esplosione di luce, così adesso la stessa luce lo circondò e si dissolse, privandolo di ogni protezione.  
«Wow» commentò Rosa, che quasi sperava di vederlo in difficoltà nel togliersi tutto quell'ingombro di metallo «Allora hai anche tu qualche potere magico!».  
«Non io ma il Sommo Lumen» spiegò Balder, raccogliendo i lunghi capelli bianchi in una coda di cavallo con un laccetto di pelle.  
«Cercherò di tornare prima che faccia buio» assicurò l'uomo, muovendosi verso la città.  
«Fermo».  
Rosa lo bloccò afferrandolo tempestivamente per una spalla e voltandolo verso di sé. Prima che Balder potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, la donna gli prese il naso tra indice e pollice e glielo raddrizzò di scatto. La sua mano brillava di luce rossa e al tatto era molto calda, quasi ustionante.  
Il gesto strappò un grido di dolore a Balder, che d'istinto si allontanò per sfuggire a quella fulminea ma intensa tortura.  
«Che cos...?!».  
S'interruppe sentendo la sua voce di nuovo normale. Meravigliato, tornò a guardare Rosa come cercando una spiegazione nel suo sguardo.  
«Col naso rotto avevi l'aria dell'attaccabrighe» spiegò la strega «E non guardarmi così, anche noi streghe possiamo guarire le persone, sai? Solo che spesso è più divertente vederle soffrire!» aggiunse, ridendo divertita.  
Era la prima volta che Balder la sentiva ridere e doveva ammettere che aveva una risata molto piacevole, quasi melodiosa.  
Quel complimento inconscio lo fece tornare al disagio di quella mattina e della notte avanti.  
«Devo andare» disse, arretrando di un passo «Tu non combinare guai in mia assenza, strega».  
Rosa si portò una mano tesa alla tempia in una buffa imitazione di saluto militare.  
«Agli ordini, _papà_ » esclamò in tono fermo mentre lui le dava le spalle e s'incamminava.  
Nella sua voce era palese lo scherno ma l'albino non voleva perdere altro tempo. Aveva una commissione da sbrigare e sperava di fare in fretta abbastanza da poter poi tornare in città e trovare una taverna presso la quale alloggiare.  
Non era molto abituato a dormire nei boschi e cibarsi di cacciagione.  
Ci mise poco a discendere il pendio erboso ed attraversare la prateria che lo divideva dal tripudio di erba rigogliosa e fiori colorati che si trovavano ai piedi delle mura.  
Le guardie cittadine lo degnarono solamente di una vaga occhiata, dato che ebbe l'accortezza di entrare al seguito di un più nutrito gruppo di viaggiatori giunto per una via che aggirava la foresta magica e che senz'altro era più adatta a chi non possedeva capacità combattive particolari.  
La città era come tutte le altre che Fiore aveva disseminato oltre i suoi confini, in terre libere come quella: l'atmosfera che si respirava all'interno era incantata e pacifica. Sembrava piena primavera: le case - tutte rigorosamente in mattoncini d'un candore quasi fasullo - il terreno ed ogni altra cosa erano un'esplosione di sgargiante verde macchiato di fiori colorati di svariate fogge.  
Balder era già stato in altri insediamenti di Fiore ed ogni volta che ne visitava uno aveva l'impressione di tornare momentaneamente al giardino interno della sede dell'Ordine presso la quale viveva. Nell'Ordine però la luce era molta di più e sembrava irradiare dalle pareti degli edifici stessi.  
Tutte le città di Fiore, grandi e piccole, erano dotate di quella magia tanto peculiare che le distingueva dagli insediamenti di tutti gli altri regni del continente.  
Quella città in particolare era piuttosto piccola: dal cancello principale riusciva già a scorgere la piazza centrale.  
Percorse la via maestra che si snodava dritta davanti a lui, cercando di sgusciare in mezzo alle persone per giungere più in fretta a destinazione.  
Quando arrivò in piazza constatò che si stava ancora tenendo mercato e la cosa lo rincuorò: temeva di arrivare troppo tardi.  
Essendo la piazza di forma rotonda e le bancarelle disposte a seguire il perimetro, iniziò a girarla tutta partendo dal banco a lui più vicino.  
Si fermava presso ogni mercante che esponeva abiti femminili, li studiava con attenzione e poi si dileguava quasi senza essere notato. Più andava avanti nella ricerca e più prendeva consapevolezza del fatto che dei gusti femminili in materia di abiti non ne sapeva niente.  
Arrivato al termine del giro aveva già speso un'ora di tempo e il sole iniziava a tramontare.  
_«Che faccio adesso? Che le compro?»_ rifletté, imbarazzato.  
Non gli importava molto in verità del tipo di abito; il fatto era che Rosa era una donna alta e piena di curve e se le avesse preso un vestito qualsiasi probabilmente le sarebbe andato corto o stretto - o ambedue le cose.  
In aggiunta a ciò doveva anche considerare che i risparmi che aveva con sé non erano molti - aveva considerato di partire per una missione veloce, non per un viaggio vero e proprio - per cui molti degli abiti che aveva adocchiato non poteva permetterseli - a meno di non rimanere senza nemmeno un soldo in tasca.  
Con le idee un po' più chiare, tornò miratamente a certe bancarelle per valutare meglio i vestiti alla sua portata, senza riuscire a decidersi se fossero adatti o meno ad una come Rosa; infine si decise a prendere quello che a lui pareva il più adatto.  
Se lo fece piegare e incartare; dopodiché pagò ignorando il "la sua signora sarà davvero felice!" del commerciante.  
A quel punto, col fagotto sotto il braccio e le guance colorite, fece dietrofront ed imboccò in direzione opposta la via per la quale era venuto, marciando a passo sostenuto.  
   
Rosa iniziava ad annoiarsi sul serio. Aveva finito di leggere tutto il suo tomo di incantesimi e non sapeva più che fare per ingannare l'attesa.  
Si era seduta su un masso seminascosto dal sottobosco e stava ascoltando i rumori della foresta.  
Non era mai stata un'amante della natura ma la noia la stava spingendo verso un baratro di disperazione vera e propria.  
Avrebbe potuto sfogarsi un po' distruggendo una parte della foresta ma la trovava un'azione futile senza Balder a farle la ramanzina.  
Si stava abituando alla sua presenza ed era frustrante, specialmente per una come lei che da sempre era stata educata ad essere completamente autonoma e indipendente e soprattutto avvezza a stare da sola.  
Si alzò in piedi e fletté la schiena. Le vertebre scricchiolarono leggermente.  
«Sei davvero rimasta ad aspettarmi qui!».  
La voce maschile familiare la fece voltare in direzione del suo interlocutore.  
«Dove altro potevo andare? Non ho idea di dove sia andato a nascondersi Pino!» replicò in tono logico Rosa, girandosi completamente verso il cavaliere.  
Era quasi sollevata di vederlo, reazione che non interpretò in maniera completamente positiva data l'abissale differenza tra di loro.  
Balder appariva un po' stanco, come se avesse appena fatto uno sforzo fisico oltre le sue possibilità. Sotto un braccio portava un fagotto scuro che prima non c'era e che attirò immediatamente l'attenzione di Rosa.  
«Sono i miei vestiti nuovi quelli?» chiese curiosa, allungandosi a togliergli il fardello da sotto il braccio.  
Balder, colto alla sprovvista, si sbilanciò leggermente in avanti ma riacquisì subito la postura corretta.  
«Non potendoli misurare su di te non sapevo quale fosse migliore per la tua corporatura. Sono andato un po' ad occhio...» disse a mo' di giustificazione a priori per qualsiasi cosa non fosse andata per il verso giusto «Non ho mai dovuto comprare abiti per una donna; comunque non abbiamo tempo di tornare a cambiarlo. Sta calando la sera» soggiunse.  
Rosa strappò l'involucro, scoprendo al di sotto un tessuto blu cupo di mediocre qualità.  
Il blu non era proprio il suo colore preferito ma la fattura dell'abito la incuriosiva molto.  
«Vado a cambiarmi dietro quel cespuglio» esclamò, indicando un arbusto rigoglioso poco distante «Non osare sbirciare, altrimenti sarai tu il prossimo ad essere disintegrato!» minacciò prima di allontanarsi.  
Balder strinse le labbra e corrugò le sopracciglia in un cipiglio offeso: le sembrava veramente il tipo di uomo che sbirciava mentre una signora si cambiava le vesti?  
Scosse la testa e si voltò di spalle, come per sottolineare anche con i gesti la sua intenzione di non violare la sua privacy per nessun motivo.  
«Sciogli anche quella treccia enorme, sbaglio o anche quella è una prerogativa della tua Congrega?» soggiunse a voce alta, in modo da essere distintamente udito.  
Rosa non si girò per assicurarsi che avesse mantenuto la parola: anche se aveva messo in chiaro il divieto, non aveva il minimo timore che l'avrebbe in qualche modo infranto. Era un duro colpo alla sua vanità ma Balder aveva già espresso il suo parere in merito e ancora non si era applicata affatto perché cambiasse idea. Tutto ciò che si limitò a fare fu serrare le labbra con atteggiamento irritato.  
_«Portiamo i capelli così per un motivo, sciocco...!»_ sibilò mentre si acquattava dietro il cespuglio.  
Le conseguenze di quella richiesta sarebbero state solamente a carico di Balder, dato che era stato lui ad imporglielo. Forse a quel punto si sarebbe accorto dell'errore commesso, anche se sarebbe probabilmente stato troppo tardi per rimediare.  
_«Mi sembra una vendetta commisurata al crimine...»_ decise tra sé, malignamente compiaciuta.  
Finì di aprire il pacchetto e dispiegò l'abito per osservarlo. Il busto era blu con ricami dorati sulle estremità delle lunghe maniche ed aveva una scollatura molto stretta, che rientrava probabilmente nell'idea di pudico che aveva il suo compagno di viaggio. La gonna era lunga ed ampia, bianca e bordata dello stesso tessuto del corpetto. Al tatto era molto morbida e leggera.  
Nonostante i materiali non proprio pregiati, per comperarlo doveva aver speso un po'.  
Rosa appoggiò su un ramo pendente il suo vestito nuovo e si spogliò della sua tunica da strega; dopodiché sciolse la lunga treccia, lasciando i capelli liberi dopo moltissimi anni.  
Con la chioma che le copriva per buona parte gli occhi, allungò alla cieca una mano per prendere l'abito nuovo e tra la stoffa percepì qualcosa di piccolo e peloso che le sarebbe stato totalmente indifferente se non fosse stato per il fatto che _si stava muovendo_.  
Balder udì l'urlo allarmato di Rosa squarciare il silenzio e la sua reazione fu immediata: evocò il suo corredo da cavaliere e a spada tratta corse verso il cespuglio dietro il quale la strega si era nascosta. Con un poderoso fendente abbatté per metà l'arbusto per vedere che cosa le fosse accaduto.  
I capelli erano legati, per cui non c'era niente che gli potesse ostacolare la vista e Rosa era girata per metà verso di lui. Furono i secondi più imbarazzanti dacché Balder avesse memoria: vide i suoi grossi seni fiorenti al naturale, privi di qualsivoglia strato di tessuto, e i capelli che le ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Indossava un paio di mutande nere in pizzo che lasciavano intravedere molto di ciò che invece avrebbero dovuto celare.  
La mascella del cavaliere cadde a quello spettacolo e la sua faccia si fece paonazza mentre i suoi occhi incrociavano quelli di Rosa. Nel vedere la luce rossa in questi ultimi capì di essere nei guai.  
Fece appena in tempo a sollevare lo scudo che una ciocca di capelli si animò, trasformandosi in un grosso braccio trasudante energia viola ed abbattendosi dove fino a poco prima c'era il suo viso. L'arto stregato rimbalzò letteralmente sul suo scudo, tornando indietro; tuttavia ciò non servì a far desistere Rosa dal suo intento.  
Nel mentre che Balder era impegnato a respingere l'attacco frontale nascondendosi dietro la sua protezione divina, una seconda ciocca più piccola si staccò dalla massa di fluenti capelli lisci, andando ad oltrepassare la difesa dal basso.  
Per la seconda volta nell'arco di ventiquattr'ore i testicoli del cavaliere furono bersaglio di un attacco a sorpresa. La presenza di una solida piastra a protezione degli attributi servì a molto meno di quel che pensava: il dolore fu comunque tale da farlo arretrare.  
«Prima dici di non desiderarmi e poi approfitti della prima occasione per spiarmi nuda?!» ringhiò la donna, voltandosi completamente verso il suo interlocutore con le braccia intrecciate a coprire i seni «Ti ho detto che cosa ti aspettava! E grazie alla tua geniale idea adesso potrò squarciarti senza neanche alzare un dito!» minacciò.  
Il suo compare capì da quelle parole di aver commesso un errore madornale nel farle sciogliere i capelli. L'aveva fatto in buona fede, per rendere migliore il suo travestimento, e certamente non poteva sapere a cosa ciò avrebbe portato.  
Doveva assolutamente rimediare al guaio che aveva fatto.  
Approfittando del successivo attacco della strega, caricò proteggendosi con lo scudo, respingendolo con più forza e facendo retrocedere leggermente la sua avversaria. La sua reazione la colse alla sprovvista: il dolore per il colpo basso che gli aveva appena inferto unito allo stupore per una tecnica magica tanto peculiare avrebbe dovuto come minimo renderlo un facile bersaglio per alcuni minuti, non indurlo a passare al contrattacco così in fretta.  
L'ultimo colpo deviato la stordì leggermente per la potenza che ci aveva messo nella speranza di riuscire a sopraffarlo e costringerlo a sottomettersi e farsi punire per la sua impudenza.  
Balder seppe approfittare subito di quella breve finestra di tregua: si mosse verso di lei correndo goffamente per la fitta ancora piuttosto forte ai testicoli, lasciando cadere allo stesso tempo la spada a terra. Con la mano appena liberata si slacciò i capelli e protese l'altro braccio - sul quale indossava lo scudo - ad afferrarle con forza i capelli alla base del collo. Li tirò verso di sé, portandoli sopra la spalla e li legò in una rozza coda che vi lasciò cadere sopra.  
L'aggressione da parte della chioma stregata cessò all'improvviso, così come era iniziata, lasciando Balder di stucco e Rosa con un'espressione arcigna a deformarle i bei lineamenti del volto.  
«Credo di preferirti coi capelli legati, strega…» commentò il cavaliere sospirando pesantemente, una chiara nota di sarcasmo nella voce.  
Rosa sfruttò la sua guardia momentaneamente bassa per sferrargli un sonoro ceffone sul viso, facendolo indietreggiare di mezzo passo.  
«Vuoi vedere dell'altro, stupido cavaliere?!» ringhiò, scuotendo la testa in modo che i capelli si spostassero a coprirle in parte il petto per nascondere la carne nuda allo sguardo di Balder.  
«Non mi sono certo avvicinato per spiarti!» reclamò il suo interlocutore, massaggiandosi la guancia lesa e tornando a guardarla. Con qualche secondo di scarto decise che probabilmente era meglio non farlo e si affrettò a puntare altrove gli occhi.  
«Hai gridato, credevo che fossi in pericolo!» spiegò mentre veniva aggredito con un bel po' di ritardo da una vera e propria ondata d'imbarazzo. Vederla in biancheria intima era senz'altro l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare.  
Rosa abbandonò il cipiglio furioso per adottarne uno più mite. Sembrava quasi vergognarsi di qualcosa.  
«N-non era niente di che… e comunque sono una strega, so badare a me stessa!» rispose con enfasi dopo un iniziale tentennamento. Non voleva assolutamente far menzione del bruco che era riuscita a farla urlare come una ragazzina.  
Senza dire altro diede le spalle al suo interlocutore e tornò dietro il cespuglio a cambiarsi. Il cavaliere udì i suoi passi sul prato e non osò spostarsi né tantomeno voltare lo sguardo per assicurarsi che non fosse più in vista.  
«Me ne sono accorto. Perché non mi hai detto dei tuoi capelli?!» esclamò quest'ultimo a voce alta per essere certo di essere udito indipendentemente da quanto la sua compagna di viaggio fosse lontana.  
«Non me l'hai chiesto» fu la banale risposta che gli giunse da una modesta distanza «Mi hai ordinato di scioglierli e io l'ho fatto» aggiunse.  
«Ma una cosa del genere... avresti dovuto parlarmene!» protestò ancora il cavaliere «Insomma... è pericoloso!».  
«Tu dai la caccia alle streghe della mia Congrega da una vita ma nessuno dell'Ordine ti ha mai spiegato che teniamo i capelli legati per imbrigliare buona parte del nostro potere magico più distruttivo...?» una risata seguì quella domanda «Devi essere proprio un novellino... mi chiedo quale strega sia stata tanto sciocca da essere rimasta uccisa dalla tua spada...!» il tono si fece più malevolo.  
Balder si sentì sminuito dalla sua affermazione, anche se non poté darle completamente torto: benché militasse nell'Ordine già da diversi anni, non gli era mai stato affidato l'incarico di uccidere o cacciare delle streghe.  
Uccidere lo stregone Pino e recuperare l'artefatto in suo possesso era stata la sua prima missione di quel tipo ed ancora non era riuscito a portarla a termine.  
Si sentiva patetico in un certo senso.  
«Direi che il modello non è male, ma per la taglia credo davvero che tu ti sia confuso con una ragazzina adolescente...» esclamò Rosa con vivo disappunto.  
Balder sentì muoversi delle foglie e con cautela decise di girarsi nella direzione si provenienza del rumore.  
Notò che la strega aveva tenuto i capelli legati in una semplice e floscia coda di cavallo; tuttavia la sua attenzione fu attirata immediatamente da ben altro. Infatti, Rosa aveva indossato l'abito che le aveva appena comperato e la misura del corpetto risultava essere fin troppo piccola per le sue taglie: i seni erano compressi dal tessuto, mettendo a dura prova anche la piccola scollatura, slargata e deformata per l'ingombro eccessivo che era costretta a contenere.  
Balder sgranò gli occhi dinanzi a quello spettacolo e arrossì, assumendo un'espressione imbarazzata.  
«Ho... preso il vestito più grande di tutti... credevo che ci saresti entrata» disse.  
«Non dirlo come se fossi grassa e quello fosse il motivo di tutto questo!» sbottò Rosa infastidita, avanzando verso di lui «Dubito comunque che in una cittadina piccola come quella potessero avere dei vestiti che fossero adatti alla mia taglia...» aggiunse, appuntandosi una mano sul fianco «Forza, sbrighiamoci. Sto soffocando dentro questo dannato aggeggio».  
L'ultima constatazione lasciò basito il suo interlocutore.  
«Vuoi... comunque tenerlo?» domandò immediatamente, sbattendo più volte di seguito le palpebre.  
«Non voglio, _devo_ farlo» specificò la strega con un tono decisamente scocciato «Non c'è altro che possa indossare per passare inosservata» dichiarò.  
Balder fu sollevato di sentire che aveva capito l'importanza del suo piano.  
Visto che adesso la situazione si era calmata, la sua armatura era tornata ad essere inutile, per cui la tolse di nuovo prima di incamminarsi per la seconda volta lungo il pendio.  
Rosa lo seguì dappresso, muovendosi con passi lunghi e rapidi, impaziente di giungere a destinazione.  
Il sole era sparito sotto l'orizzonte e il cielo si era fatto cupo, striato dei tipici colori del crepuscolo.  
Gli ingressi alla città adesso erano molto ben sorvegliati, specialmente quello per il quale Balder era entrato la prima volta. Molte più guardie erano assiepate ai lati e spesso fermavano i viandanti che si affrettavano ad entrare per trovare un alloggio per la notte.  
Rosa e Balder furono abbastanza fortunati da evitare l'ispezione, anche se qualche guardia lanciò occhiate d'apprezzamento alla donna, in particolar modo al suo seno compresso.  
«Adesso che siamo dentro come hai intenzione di trovare un alloggio? Non conosciamo minimamente il posto» sibilò la strega all'orecchio dell'altro.  
Quest'ultimo le scoccò un'occhiata di traverso, quindi si avvicinò ad un passante e chiese cortesemente indicazioni circa la taverna più vicina.  
Gli vennero fornite le indicazioni per una taverna che si trovava in una strada traversa nei pressi della piazza centrale. Non ci volle un grande sforzo per rintracciare il luogo, specialmente perché l'edificio in questione era parecchio grande e ben illuminato da lanterne appese alle pareti esterne.  
Rosa si avvicinò per prima al locale e varcò la soglia.  
«E-ehi, aspetta!» esclamò Balder, correndole appresso con sollecitudine. La raggiunse poco oltre la porta, fermandosi alle sue spalle.  
La sala era gremita di gente, anche se non tanto da risultare soffocante e caotica come certe osterie dei bassifondi che aveva avuto la sfortuna di visitare. La maggior parte della clientela era di sesso maschile e solo aguzzando la vista il cavaliere riuscì a scorgere qualche signora che non fosse la moglie del padrone - intenta ad andare e venire dalla cucina al di là del bancone.  
Era l'ora di cena, infatti la maggior parte degli avventori era intenta a consumare il pasto. L'aroma di carne cotta mista al forte odore di birra era tanto intenso e accattivante da risvegliare l'appetito sopito nel cavaliere, il cui stomaco brontolò piuttosto rumorosamente.  
Solo Rosa riuscì ad udirlo e ridacchiò mentre accorciavano con qualche difficoltà la distanza che li separava dal bancone. I tavoli erano posizionati talmente stretti che era difficile procedere agilmente e qualche uomo si prese la libertà di studiarla mentre altri - più brilli - addirittura osarono fischiare in segno d'approvazione al suo passaggio.  
Balder notò la smorfia di rabbia e frustrazione sul viso di Rosa e la mano serrata a pugno che stava sollevando con aria minacciosa.  
Era una reazione comprensibile ma le scintille che stavano iniziando a manifestarsi intorno alla sua pelle erano un chiaro sintomo che la sua rabbia stava oltrepassando i limiti consentiti dalla situazione.  
«Trattieniti» le sibilò mentre provvedeva a stringerle tempestivamente il polso per impedirle di sollevare la mano «Non puoi e non devi ammazzarli».  
«Mi hanno palpata come se stessero valutando la mercanzia di una puttana» ringhiò Rosa. Nei suoi occhi scintillava il suo desiderio di far strage di coloro che avevano osato toccarla senza consenso.  
«Sono d'accordo con te ma non puoi comunque ucciderli» ribadì il cavaliere, trascinandola via per il polso il più in fretta possibile, sperando così di non lasciare abbastanza tempo a quegli stolti di condannarsi ad una morte lenta e dolorosa.  
Arrivati finalmente al bancone il padrone della taverna si avvicinò loro e li accolse con un caloroso: «Benvenuti alla più grande taverna della città di Girasole! Cosa posso servirvi?».  
Nel mentre che parlava i suoi occhi erano scesi subito alla mano che l'albino teneva ancora saldamente stretta intorno al polso della sua compagna di viaggio.  
«Vorremmo una camera dove trascorrere la notte...» rispose cortesemente Balder, poggiando la bisaccia per cercarvi dentro il sacchetto contenente il denaro «... e anche un pasto caldo, se possibile» aggiunse dopo un attimo d'esitazione, estraendo alcune brillanti monete d'argento.  
«Oh, bene...! Abbiamo giusto un'ultima camera rimasta libera!» commentò l'oste, raccogliendo le monete e contandole. Aveva quasi finito quando il suo sguardo si fece più cupo. Era palesemente sul punto di dire qualcosa - probabilmente che il denaro non era sufficiente, a giudicare dalla sua espressione - quando Rosa lanciò sul bancone la bellezza di tre monete d'oro.  
Entrambi gli uomini vicino a lei fissarono con perplessità le monete. L'oste allungò alla svelta una mano per arraffarle, quasi temendo che la donna decidesse di riappropriarsene, ma quest'ultima fu più rapida: pose una mano a nasconderle alla vista e le attirò di nuovo a sé, in modo da attirare completamente l'attenzione del suo interlocutore.  
«Per queste esigo che la cena ci sia servita _velocemente_ e ad un tavolo _riservato_ , chiaro?» esclamò, fissando dritto negli occhi l'oste.  
L'istinto di sopravvivenza insito in quest'ultimo lo spinse a cedere alla richiesta senza muovere alcuna obiezione: rispetto al suo compagno, quella donna sembrava rappresentare un vero pericolo e lui non aveva intenzione di rischiare per un po' di soldi in più.  
Quando vide il cenno affermativo del padrone del locale, Rosa rimosse la mano e gli concesse di prendere il suo denaro. A quel punto l'uomo sparì lesto in cucina chiamando a gran voce sua moglie.  
Balder rimase stupito dalla rapidità con cui la strega era riuscita a risolvere la situazione.  
In men che non si dica l'oste tornò in compagnia della sua donna, che prese velocemente le redini della situazione.  
«Da questa parte» disse, uscendo dal retro del bancone e guidando i due attraverso la sala.  
Uno degli uomini che avevano palpato in precedenza Rosa tornò alla carica non appena gli si presentò l'opportunità.  
Stavolta però Balder era particolarmente attento e si accorse delle sue intenzioni prima della sua vittima. Non si limitò a bloccare quest'ultima ed impedirle di spargerne le interiora sulle pareti: afferrò l'impudente estremità con uno scatto repentino e la utilizzò per tirare su l'uomo. Era robusto, eppure riuscì a sollevarlo con incredibile facilità.  
A quel punto gli affibbiò un pugno in piena faccia, facendolo inciampare nella sedia e finire lungo disteso a terra, mugolante di dolore.  
«La prossima volta vi taglio le mani, signore!» minacciò in tono aggressivo e rabbioso, attirando l'attenzione di buona parte del locale - Rosa inclusa.  
La strega rimase perplessa da quella feroce dimostrazione di aggressività: ormai iniziava a pensare che fosse troppo buono e ingenuo per punire anche chi se lo meritava.  
Il chiasso che li circondava si era ridotto ad un mero brusio, per cui la sua minaccia risuonò chiara e forte per tutti.  
Se ne accorse solo una volta esaurito l'eccesso d'ira e si affrettò a dare le spalle alla sua vittima con cipiglio imbarazzato.  
Rosa e la moglie dell'oste lo stavano fissando e la cosa lo mise a disagio, specialmente per lo sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo la strega.  
«P-possiamo proseguire? Vorrei cenare...» obiettò esitante, sperando che la situazione tornasse alla normalità in fretta.  
La padrona decise di non intervenire e fingere semplicemente che non fosse successo niente: quei due clienti erano decisamente strani e soprattutto pericolosi. Dato che non aveva intenzione di rinunciare al denaro che avevano offerto in cambio di un alloggio ed un pasto caldo, non obiettò di fronte a quella dimostrazione di forza bruta e spirito violento e riprese ad aggirarsi tra i tavoli.  
Balder adesso si sentiva gli sguardi di tutti addosso ed era una sensazione veramente spiacevole.  
Guardava dritto davanti a sé, verso la nuca di Rosa, cercando di non pensarci e chiedendosi in cuor suo se non avesse un po' esagerato.  
Gli aveva dato enormemente fastidio quella completa mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di una donna - pur trattandosi di una strega, una tra le persone meno indifese del mondo - per cui in fondo sentiva di aver comunque agito per il meglio.  
La loro guida li lasciò presso un piccolo tavolo situato in un angolo piuttosto appartato.  
«La cena arriverà tra poco» garantì con voce piatta prima di andarsene, lasciandoli finalmente da soli.  
Essendo il tavolo sprovvisto di sedie e situato a ridosso di una panca che protrudeva dalla parete, dovettero per forza sedersi l'uno di fianco all'altra.  
Lentamente la situazione ritornò alla normalità, almeno nel resto della sala: tra Rosa e Balder rimase invece un velo di palpabile tensione.  
«Potevi colpirlo più forte» commentò la strega a bruciapelo, spezzando con nonchalance quell'imbarazzante silenzio «E gli sarebbe comunque andata bene».  
Il cavaliere le rivolse uno sguardo obliquo.  
«Mi pare di averlo comunque mandato K.O.» fece notare.  
«Pensa che gli sarebbe successo se fossi stata io ad occuparmene» esclamò Rosa con inquietante candore.  
Balder preferì non argomentare in merito. Semplicemente rimase a fissare un punto distante nello spazio innanzi a sé.  
La sua compagna di viaggio sapeva che l'aveva fatto unicamente per non darle alcun pretesto per disintegrare altre persone e salvare così la loro "copertura", per cui non si sentì minimamente tentata dall'idea di ringraziarlo.  
La cena arrivò nel giro di alcuni minuti, salvandoli da quell'atmosfera improvvisamente pesante.  
C'era carne nel menù e verdure di contorno, tra le quali figuravano anche sparute patate arrostite. Ad essi si accompagnò una caraffa di vino rosso.  
L'aroma del cibo era molto più intenso ed invitante di quello che avevano percepito entrando e fece venire letteralmente l'acquolina in bocca all'albino, che non perse tempo prima di avventarsi su quel lungamente atteso pasto caldo.  
Rosa mangiava con altrettanto piacere, anche se la foga dell'atto era molto più contenuta.  
Balder annaffiò con una buona dose di vino la cena, col risultato che una volta terminato il pasto si ritrovò ad essere un po' brillo, pur rimanendo abbastanza lucido da riuscire ad alzarsi in piedi e camminare senza barcollare.  
Si spostò i capelli oltre le spalle e si allontanò attraverso la sala.  
«Dove stai andando?» indagò Rosa, alzandosi a sua volta. Non le piaceva il vivo colorito delle sue guance.  
«In camera da letto!» esclamò l'altro per contro, puntando alle scale.  
Rosa non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo che inciampò nel primo gradino, rischiando di finire lungo disteso sulle scale. Ciò confermò in maniera inequivocabile tutti i sospetti della donna, che lanciò un sospiro e andò svelta verso il bancone a chiamare l'oste affinché venisse a mostrar loro la camera; dopodiché andò a recuperare il suo compagno di viaggio - che si era intanto aggrappato alla ringhiera con forza per non perdere nuovamente l'equilibrio.  
_«Non avrebbero potuto scegliere un paladino più imbranato e ingenuo di questo...»_ sospirò Rosa tra sé mentre lo afferrava bruscamente per un braccio e lo sorreggeva, permettendo alla padrona della taverna di passar loro di fianco e superarli per condurli alla loro stanza.  
Questa si trovava in fondo al corridoio del primo piano, oltre una massiccia porta scura.  
Balder riuscì ad arrivarci sulle sue gambe, mantenendo l'equilibrio ed un atteggiamento abbastanza sobrio a dispetto delle guance rubizze e del cipiglio leggermente confuso.  
Rosa lo seguiva dappresso, pronta a sorreggerlo qualora fosse inciampato di nuovo, magari nei suoi stessi piedi stavolta. Si sentiva un po' una balia, ruolo che non le era per niente congeniale.  
_«Quale uomo beve consapevolmente del vino sapendo di non essere in grado di reggerlo...?!»_ si chiese esasperata, osservando il cavaliere da dietro.  
Probabilmente non lo sapeva, perché non le sembrava per niente il tipo da lasciarsi andare a simili imprudenze.  
La moglie dell'oste girò la chiave nella toppa e si voltò a consegnarla a Balder - il quale rischiò per un momento che gli cadesse di mano.  
«Questa è la vostra stanza, signori. Vi prego cortesemente di non disturbare gli altri ospiti» ciò detto, la donna chinò leggermente il capo in segno di congedo, augurando ad entrambi la buonanotte prima di allontanarsi a passo svelto.  
Il cavaliere entrò per primo, spingendo la porta con l'avambraccio; Rosa invece rimase indietro, stranita dalle parole della donna.  
«Che voleva dire? A quest'ora di certo non mi metter...» esordì la strega perplessa; tuttavia venne interrotta dalla voce curiosamente eccitata di Balder che esclamava: «È un letto enorme!».  
Attirata dal commento seguì il suo compagno nella stanza e rimase stupefatta nel trovarsi davanti ad un letto matrimoniale dotato di una bella coperta pesante e due cuscini dall'aspetto alquanto soffice: Balder si era gettato sul giaciglio immediatamente e stava cingendo uno dei cuscini con entrambe le braccia, affondandovi completamente il viso.  
Rosa rimase senza parole a contemplare quella scena per qualche momento - offrendo al suo compagno di viaggio il tempo di rotolarsi sul materasso e sospirare con aria beata - prima di esplodere in un: «Cosa sembriamo, una coppia di sposi?! Giuro che adesso faccio saltare in aria tutto questo dannato posto...!».  
«Hanno detto... che era l'ultima camera libera... o sbaglio?» borbottò il cavaliere, mettendosi lentamente seduto e fissandola con espressione pacifica ed inebetita insieme «Non arrabbiarti ancora...».  
In effetti era vero, l'oste l'aveva detto quando erano arrivati. Certo, se avesse anche accennato al fatto che il letto era doppio lei avrebbe risparmiato quelle tre monete d'oro ed avrebbe dormito all'aperto anche quella notte.  
«Invece mi arrabbio eccome! Hai notato che è un letto _matrimoniale_?!» scandì l'ultima parola lentamente, per essere certa che penetrasse anche una mente ottenebrata dall'alcol come la sua «Significa che dovremmo dormire insieme, uno accanto all'altra!» aggiunse subito dopo. Sperava che il suo tono allarmato riuscisse a fargli capire la gravità della situazione.  
Non voleva nella maniera più assoluta dividere il letto con lui, specialmente dato che era ubriaco: non aveva idea di come si sarebbe evoluta la situazione e di certo non aveva intenzione di dormire con un occhio aperto per tenerlo sotto stretta sorveglianza.  
«E allora...? Non abbiamo dormito vicini anche la notte scorsa?» domandò Balder scrollando le spalle con atteggiamento noncurante - gesto che le fece definitivamente perdere ogni speranza riguardo la sua lucidità mentale - «Potremo dormire in un letto comodo e caldo!» aggiunse, lasciandosi ricadere disteso.  
«Vorrai dire " _potrò_ "...» puntualizzò Rosa, avvicinandosi al giaciglio.  
Balder voltò verso di lei il viso scoccandole un'occhiata confusa. Ebbe a malapena il tempo di vedere un ghigno divertito incurvarle le labbra prima di venire scaraventato giù dal letto da una forza che andava ben oltre quella fisica: Rosa si appellò alla magia per farlo rotolare oltre il bordo opposto a quello vicino al quale si trovava lei.  
Nel cadere l'albino sbatté la testa contro una delle zampe del rozzo comò situato di fianco alla struttura e perse i sensi.  
«Ops!» esclamò la strega con finto atteggiamento colpevole, aggirando il giaciglio per controllare che fosse ancora tutto intero.  
Il colpo era stato parecchio forte a giudicare dal rumore ma non sembrava aver inflitto ferite gravi. Balder giaceva riverso sul pavimento, le gambe leggermente divaricate ed un braccio - quello dal lato contrario alla sponda del letto - aperto e leggermente piegato verso l'alto. L'altro decorreva parallelo al busto.  
I lunghi capelli bianchi si erano sparsi sulla sua schiena e i ciuffi più prossimi al viso erano caduti a coprirgli la guancia in parte.  
Respirava pesantemente, per cui Rosa ipotizzò che il colpo anziché tramortirlo fosse soltanto servito a metterlo a nanna. Probabilmente l'alcol che aveva in corpo, pur essendo una quantità modesta, aveva contribuito a ciò.  
«Visto che si è degnato di addormentarsi senza far troppe storie, direi che è meglio fare altrettanto» commentò Rosa, affrettandosi a slacciare il corpetto dell'abito.  
Un pesante sospiro liberatorio le fuoriuscì dalle labbra nel liberarsi di quel fastidiosissimo indumento soffocante.  
Lasciò l'abito appoggiato sul fondo del letto, spense la candela poggiata sul suo comodino e si infilò sotto le coperte con indosso solamente le mutande. Rabbrividì al primo gelido contatto e si spostò leggermente più al centro, trovando così per caso la zona dove fino a poco prima Balder era disteso, riconoscibile dal lieve tepore che era rimasto.  
_«Non credevo che... fosse così caldo...»_ rifletté mentre si rannicchiava al suo posto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di addormentarsi, anche se purtroppo non le riuscì: si sentiva stranamente a disagio per come si era liberata di Balder, gettandolo fuori dal materasso.  
In condizioni normali si sarebbe sentita a suo agio, se non addirittura divertita per come si era svolta l'intera scena sotto i suoi occhi; però era mezzo ubriaco e molto probabilmente aveva perso conoscenza prima ancora di capire cosa gli fosse accaduto.  
Non le piaceva comportarsi male nei suoi confronti senza che lui fosse in grado di prendersela con lei. Si sporse così oltre la sponda, accendendo con la magia la candela da quel lato e puntando lo sguardo sulla figura di Balder - che nel frattempo aveva mantenuto la stessa identica posizione.  
La strega schioccò le dita e i vestiti dell'uomo si sfilarono automaticamente, andando ad atterrare ordinatamente piegati qualche metro più in là. A coprirgli il fondoschiena gli rimase solo un paio di pesanti mutandoni beige che parevano andargli fin troppo aderenti.  
Lo sguardo di Rosa seguì con interesse il nitido profilo delle natiche, per poi passare a contemplare le lunghe gambe dalle cosce toniche e l'ampia schiena solcata dai leggeri rilievi della muscolatura che aveva sviluppato - azzardò la donna - portando l'enorme e sicuramente pesante armatura donatagli dal suo Dio.  
_«Un corpo del genere è davvero sprecato per uno come lui...»_ commentò la strega tra sé.  
Le sue guance si fecero calde mentre veniva assalita dall'idea di voltarlo supino per vedere se anche sul lato anteriore c'erano delle qualità che i vestiti avevano saputo tener nascoste. All'improvviso tornò pienamente consapevole di chi era lei ma soprattutto di chi era lui e scosse la testa per scacciare la femminile curiosità di scoprire se Madre Natura lo aveva fornito di attributi adeguati alla sua prestante corporatura.  
Schioccò in fretta le dita e fece comparire una pesante e spessa coperta che cadde leggera sul corpo del cavaliere, nascondendo tutto alla sua vista.  
Sentendosi un po' meno colpevole nei confronti del povero ubriaco, spense nuovamente la candela e si voltò sul fianco opposto, chiudendo gli occhi con l'immagine del posteriore di Balder ancora ben vivida nella mente.  
Stavolta il sonno arrivò in fretta, trascinandola in un mondo di sogni piccanti e perversi nei quali Balder non era che uno schiavo asservito al suo piacere personale.  
Rosa si risvegliò diverse volte nel corso della notte a causa di quei sogni, ritrovandosi ogni volta agitata e con una familiare seppur inappropriata percezione di umidità tra le cosce.  
Odiava Balder sempre di più ad ogni irrequieto risveglio, tanto più che lui non aveva fatto niente più che rimanere fermo nella posizione in cui lei l'aveva fatto rotolare sul pavimento.  
Purtroppo però, a giudicare dalla natura dei suoi sogni, non riusciva ad odiare altrettanto intensamente il suo corpo.  
All'alba, dopo aver torturato un Balder incatenato e avviluppato in una spessa e rozza corda a colpi di frusta, decise che era meglio smetterla di tormentarsi e alzarsi, impegnando in modo più proficuo le sue energie.  
Visti i trascorsi di quella notte e l'ora, decise che era meglio farsi un bagno: all'alba nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di andare a lavarsi e lei avrebbe potuto farlo in totale tranquillità aiutandosi anche con un po' di sana magia, senza il minimo rischio di essere scoperta.  
Risoluta, evocò un pesante telo nero nel quale avvolgersi per percorrere il corridoio senza dover obbligatoriamente rimettere il suo vestito da donna comune.  
Uscì richiudendo a dovere la porta e si allontanò senza minimamente considerare Balder, decisa a cancellare le immagini di quella notte.


End file.
